


You know I want you tonight

by aberdeen2024



Category: charles wood, hugo silvani, pale waves
Genre: :), M/M, blowjob, heather baron gracie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024
Summary: Hugo and Charlie get spicy.





	You know I want you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pictures of Charlie in makeup because wowza. pls don’t read this if you’re hugo or charlie themselves for your own sake. I’ll probably write a longer Hugo/Charlie fic at some point so stay tuned.

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” Hugo swung open the door of the van, grabbed Charlie by the hand and the two took off running to the hotel as quick as they could, trying to avoid getting soaked as the rain came down on them. Their shoes squeaked through the lobby as they made their way to the elevator. 

Once inside, Charlie slid his arms around Hugo’s waist, burying his face in the taller boy’s neck. 

“Babe, you’re shivering.” Hugo pulled the boy closer into him, hoping to warm him up.

“You’re not much warmer yourself.” Charlie smirked against Hugo’s neck as he began placing soft kisses on his still wet skin, his black lipstick smearing slightly more with every one. The kisses quickly became more eager and less delicate as he started lightly sucking on the taller boy, trying to leave a few hickeys for Hugo to have to hide from the rest of their band mates the next day (in which case he usually opted for a turtleneck as a quick coverup).

As soon as the doors slid open, Hugo took a hold of Charlie’s hand and pulled him along to their room, pushing him inside after fumbling with the key, his hands shaking from both Charlie working him up in the elevator and his wet clothes clinging to him. Hugo slid his hands under Charlie’s damp hoodie, the touch warm against his stomach, and pulled it, along with his shirt, over the still slightly shivering boy’s head, careful not to let it smudge his eyeshadow anymore than it had been in the rain. Hugo let his fingers linger on Charlie’s chest before dragging them down his abdomen towards the waistband of his jeans, moving slowly enough to feel every indentation of his skin. Their eyes maintained contact, Charlie’s piercing baby blue looking up at the taller boy, almost submissively, as if giving him permission to take things further.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” Charlie’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Hugo guided Charlie towards the bed behind them, lowering him down on his back. Charlie kicked his pants off, letting them fall on the floor, as Hugo trailed kisses down his stomach, slowing down once he reached his inner thighs, teasing him a bit. 

It wasn’t their first time together by any means, but usually they were rushed or crammed into a closet or the back of the tour bus just trying to squeeze in a quicky before anyone noticed they were gone. But tonight, Hugo fully intended to take his time with him.

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, as Hugo ran his tongue up the length of his dick, pausing at the tip and slowly making circles, causing his breath to become more uneven. Charlie bucked his hips up slightly, trying to create more friction, while shooting Hugo a pouty glance as he did every time he was teased like that. Hugo knew he hated how slow he went, but it was cute seeing him become more and more needy to be touched.

Hugo moved his hand up to hold down Charlie’s hips, restraining him from squirming around too much as he usually did once he was worked up, and lowered his mouth up and down, watching as the other boy grabbed at fistfuls of sheets with every swirl and flick of his tongue. Hugo could tell once it was getting to be too much for him and picked up the pace, letting Charlie finish in his mouth as he stopped and watched the boy still trying to catch his breath, his eyes squeezing shut once again.

Hugo climbed up the bed toward the other boy, resting his head on his chest. 

“I love you.” Charlie slowly ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Hugo lifted his head, placing a soft kiss over his sternum. 

“I love you, too,” he dragged his teeth across his bottom lip in an attempt to restrain his overwhelming excitement at now knowing their feelings were mutual. It was a beautiful feeling.

The two boys fell asleep within a few minutes of telling each other ‘I love you’ for the first time, each not sure what they’d classify their relationship as after that, but they can figure that out later.


End file.
